


De pesadilla

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sin duda ellos lo habían planeado desde un comienzo.





	De pesadilla

Debía haberlo sospechado.

Eso era algo de lo que Kirihara estaba convencido, aunque eso no cambiaba que ya era muy tarde para salir del aprieto en el que se había metido.

Porque ya estaba ahí, en una sala iluminada solamente por la pantalla de un televisor que él no quería ver más.

Y todo era culpa de Niou y Fuji y tal vez su orgullo también tenía algo que ver, pero ese no era el verdadero problema.

Niou había comenzado todo, hablando con Fuji a susurros y negándose a decirle sobre qué bajo la excusa de que no quería causarle traumas.

Fuji le había seguido la corriente, riendo y diciendo que no se preocupara por eso, ya que era normal asustarse por una o dos cosas, especialmente siendo tan joven.

¿Y cómo iba a ignorar esos comentarios o a retroceder cuando Niou le había advertido que "los niños deberían irse a dormir"?

Por eso mismo él había querido probarles que se equivocaban y que un año no era una diferencia tan grande y por lo tanto no debían tratarlo de esa manera.

Ahora, Kirihara estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que lo que fuese que estuviesen viendo era perturbador y el no poder entender lo que decían (y el negarse a seguir leyendo los subtítulos luego de los primeros minutos) no le impedía notarlo, pero no por eso pensaba escapar y darles la razón, cosa que sin duda era lo que esos dos habían buscado desde el comienzo.

Cerrar los ojos tampoco le serviría de mucho, no sólo porque eso no le ayudaría a olvidar lo visto sino por el incesante sonido de tambores, lento en ese momento pero que sin duda volvería a acelerarse una vez pasase algo horripilante, aumentando la apremiante tensión que parecía reinar en esa maldita película que tanto Niou como Fuji estaban viendo como si nada.

—¿Estás bien, Kirihara-kun?

A Kirihara le costó no saltar de su asiento al escuchar la voz de Fuji, pero esta le dio la excusa perfecta para apartar su mirada de la pantalla y la aprovechó, mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Obviamente.

—Puedes huir.

El comentario de Niou era innecesario, porque aunque quisiese se negaría a darles el gusto de salir corriendo como un niño chiquito.

Kirihara resopló y se inclinó para alcanzar las palomitas que habían dejado sobre la mesa, aun cuando tampoco tenía verdaderos deseos de comer.

Resistiría hasta el final, se dijo mientras aplastaba el maíz entre sus dedos, aun si eso le causaba pesadillas por meses y nunca podía volver a escuchar un tambor sin sentir deseos de huir.


End file.
